


HAPPY NEW YEAR

by IamLittleStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLittleStar/pseuds/IamLittleStar
Summary: A new year celebration for the Winchesters.





	HAPPY NEW YEAR

**Author's Note:**

> Dean reluctantly celebrates new year's.

It was different with people in the bunker. Too crowded, Dean thought mostly. He'd become accustomed to not having people around since it had been him and Sam for most of their lives. But since there were people, Sam had begun insisting on celebrating holidays. Dean had to admit, Christmas had been nice, mostly because of the food. They had cooked and ate so much. There had even been gifts, hours spent watching cheesy movies and playing board games. It was like a real holiday with family, Dean imagined anyway.   
Now it was new year's Eve and once again Sam insisted on celebrating it.   
"We lived through another year, we should celebrate."   
"Just barely." Dean had argued.   
"C'mon, food, alcohol, watching the ball drop. It'll be great."   
"Ok but I'm not promising anything."   
"It will be fun." 

Well so far, Dean reluctantly admitted he was having fun, again. Mostly everyone was home. There were a few people here and there that hadn't made it back from the hunts they were on but all in all they had a good crowd. The food was most of Dean's favorites too, he suspected that Sam had done that on purpose. Even Cas was enjoying himself, Dean had noticed, mostly because he was winning at Monopoly after claiming he had no idea how to play. Dean was currently almost out of money and only owned two of the railroads. Cas offered to buy them but there was no way he was giving up his only properties.   
"Almost time!" Mary called from the other room.   
"Thank God." Dean mumbled as he shoved his chair away from the table.  
"You don't want to finish?" Cas looked forlorn.   
"Let's say you won this one, okay?"   
"Yeah, I agree." Katie said looking at the stack of money Cas held. 

Everyone gathered in the library where Sam had the TV setup so they could watch the ball drop. Finally the countdown began... 30... 20... 10...  
3... 2... 1.  
The new year began with cheering and noise makers screeching. Then kissing. Dean watched Bobby kiss his Mom as she giggled and hugged him. Sam kissed Katie on the cheek, several others kissed. Mary kissed Cas on the cheek and hugged him tight. Dean felt sad and hollow. He turned away and quietly left the celebration. He made it halfway to his room before he stopped and leaned against the wall, his heart was hammering in his chest, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He tried concentrating on breathing slowly in and out.

"Dean?" Cas placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dean, are you okay?"   
"No." Dean looked up. Tears rimmed his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He heard the panic edging Cas' words.  
"I..." He didn't know.  
"Dean." Cas placed a hand over his heart. "Your heart..."   
Dean covered Cas' hand with his own. He slowly began breathing normal. He looked at Cas and took a deep breath. Before he talked himself out of it again he leaned forward bumped noses with Cas, almost lost his nerve until their lips connected. Cas gasped before leaning into the kiss. His hand found it's way from his chest around the curve of Dean's neck as he pulled him into the kiss and pushed him against the wall and Dean was suddenly thankful for the pizza man. 

"Did you get champagne?"   
"Let's wait a minute."   
"It's already past midnight, I'll get it."   
"No." Bobby said pulling Mary back to him.  
"Bobby?" She laughed, "what's gotten into you. Let me go get it."   
"I'm telling you for a good reason. Stay outta that hallway."  
"What is the reason?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
Bobby rolled his eyes knowing he'd never win this fight if he remained silent. He leaned in and whispered in Mary's ear, "Your boy is kissing the Angel." She stared back wide eyed. She pointed at the hallway for confirmation. "Yeah, let's give them a minute."   
Mary covered her smile trying to disguise her amusement and turned to pull Sam into a tight hug.   
"I love you boys."


End file.
